


Schemes on a Butterfly's Wings

by PikaB119



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Does this count as angst??, I still don't know how to tag!!, It is strongly implied that Asta isn't human, Just one long tangent, Mars is mentioned, So is Yuno, There is a lot happening in the recent chapter updates, and mimosa, but that's a blink and miss it mention so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaB119/pseuds/PikaB119
Summary: It starts like this…Or a short story about some vague thoughts that may or may not have run through Asta’s head after the fight with Mars.





	Schemes on a Butterfly's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too heavily on this. --Or do... I just wanted to write something and this is what happened.

 

* * *

**_Schemes on a Butterfly’s Wings_ **

* * *

**It starts like this;**

If asked later –much later, once the hole in his gut has been stitched closed through the combined efforts of Mimosa’s healing magic and Yuno’s strange affinity for sewing and needlework—Asta will claim he had had some vague ideas that could at least pass as a plan if looked at under the right light. _ (And if the viewer were suffering from a severe head injury) _ Yuno would probably call him out on his bullshit pointblank right there, but Asta would insist that he’d had something spectacular brewing in the seldom used recesses of his brain that he simply hadn’t had the time to piece together properly before jumping into action.

This is the truth;

Asta has no plan. There is no grand scheme just waiting to bloom in the back of his mind. There is Yuno _ (wounded, battle-weary, exhausted, hisbrother,  _ **_howDAREyou_ ** _ —) _ , a blank-faced, pale-as-fuck foreigner (broken), and a burning desire to crush this newfound enemy under foot  _ (that is not  _ **_yours_ ** _ , how  _ **_dare_ ** _ you—). _

_ (They don’t know where Asta came from –can only guess as to Yuno’s origins—but at least Yuno has magic. Asta has  _ **_nothing_ ** _ and that makes him…) _

If you ask Asta, Yuno is important. In the way a brother is, in the way that bonds are. But if you ask Asta, Yuno is his –not in the way that lovers claim each other. Because for all the fairytale romances, love in any sense is a fragile thing easily broken. Asta certainly has never thought to put any weight to it. But Yuno is family, more so than any of the other orphans back in Hage. And this faceless, emotionless puppet of a kingdom Asta will happily see burned to the ground after this has no right to take that from him.

And so Asta has no plan. Only an incensed, burning rage and a long-forgotten birthmark _ (tattoo ~~brand~~ )  _ that allows him to appear right where he needs _ (wants) _ to be with a single thought and a sword that eats magic like Asta eats ‘tatoes.

_ (Nobody has ever asked Asta if he knows where he came from. Because Asta was a baby left unwanted on a church’s front doorstep and babies can’t remember where they come from.) _

_ So he cuts through the Diamond Kingdom’s weapon, and then he tries to cut it  _ **_down_ ** _ too, but he only winds up hurt instead. And that is fine too. _

_ —Because Yuno now has a new toy he needs to learn to control, and Asta has a new sword he will eventually learn to use and no one will ever learn about where Asta actually came from… _

_~~(But~~ _ **_~~monsters~~_ ** _~~always remember where they come from.)~~ _


End file.
